Unknown Planet
The Unknown Planet is the planet on which Captain Olimar and the S.S. Dolphin II crashlanded at the beginning of Hey! Pikmin. The planet is known for its extrem amount of Sparklium a precious material used as fuel for spaceships in the Pikmin series. Life can be found on the planet, the life-forms living on the Unknown Planet have much in common with those found on PNF-404. History Before the games Many man made items can be found on the Unknown Planet but Shigeru Miyamoto said in an interview that the earth was supposed to be PNF-404 and the Unknown Planet is known to be a different planet, so either it was a human colony or the home to a species similar to humans. ''Hey! Pikmin'' After the events of Pikmin 3, Olimar is seen sailing in space inside his new ship, the S.S. Dolphin II, returning to Hocotate after his work, he try to warps to his home planet, only to be greeted by an asteroid field located near the Unknown Planet. The ship try to avoid the asteroids but two of them hits the ship forcing it to crashland on the planet's surface. During the crash the Sparkilium tank leaked and all of the fuel was lost, Olimar is forced to find enough Sprklium infused item across the Planet in order to get back to Hocotate, luckily, the planet is also home to a colony of Pikmin that will help the captain in his search. After retrieving all of the Sparklium needed, The S.S. Dolphin II notice that a key component of the Sparklium tank went missing and living the planet will be impossible without it. Olimar find the component after a search across the whole planet, it was found by a Leech Hydroe that went berserk after finding it, the Captain and his Pikmin defeat it and retrieve the component allowing Olimar to leave the Unknown Planet. Geography The Planet has 9 continens that are refered as sector by the S.S. Dolphin II, each of those sectors have a particuliar theme and a Boss that have an item containing great quantities of Sparklium. Locations *Sector 1: Brilliant Garden **Area A: First Expedition **Area B: Cavern of Confusion **Area C: Mushroom Valley **Area D: Back-and-Forth Road **Area E: The Shadow in the Brush **Area X: Cherrystone Pass **Secret Spot 1 **Secret Spot 2 **Secret Spot 3 **Secret Spot 4 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 2: Verdant Waterfront **Area A: Foaming Lake **Area B: Serene Stream **Area C: Glowing Bloom Pond **Area D: The Shallow End **Area E: The Keeper of the Lake **Area X: Treacherous Currents **Secret Spot 5 **Secret Spot 6 **Secret Spot 7 **Secret Spot 8 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 3: Sparkling Labyrinth **Area A: Crystal Tunnels **Area B: Echo Cavern **Area C: Springpetal Cave **Area D: The Burning Sky **Area E: Subterranean Tyrant **Area X: The Hollow Sky **Secret Spot 9 **Secret Spot 10 **Secret Spot 11 **Secret Spot 12 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 4: Ravaged Rustworks **Area A: The Lonely Tower **Area B: Steel Pipe Forest **Area C: Pollution Pool **Area D: Space of Silence **Area E: Flashes of Fear **Area X: Drenchnozzle Den **Secret Spot 13 **Secret Spot 14 **Secret Spot 15 **Secret Spot 16 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 5: Leafswirl Lagoon **Area A: Fragrant Forest **Area B: Valley of the Breeze **Area C: Downpour Thicket **Area D: Bed of Fallen Leaves **Area E: Troop Commander **Area X: Gale-Force Glen **Secret Spot 17 **Secret Spot 18 **Secret Spot 19 **Secret Spot 20 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 6: Sweltering Parchlands **Area A: Scorched Earth **Area B: Lights in the Darkness **Area C: Terror Trench **Area D: Barriers of Flame **Area E: Blazing Winds **Area X: Sizzling Precipice **Secret Spot 21 **Secret Spot 22 **Secret Spot 23 **Secret Spot 24 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 7: Snowfall Field **Area A: Freezing Wasteland **Area B: Below the Ice **Area C: Over Wintry Mountains **Area D: Frozen Hazard **Area E: Cold-Hearted Guardian **Area X: Ordeal of Flame **Secret Spot 25 **Secret Spot 26 **Secret Spot 27 **Secret Spot 28 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 8: Lushlife Murk **Area A: Scourge of the Skies **Area B: Septic Swamp **Area C: Peculiar Rockfall **Area D: Olimar's Madcap Ride **Area E: The Last Lair **Area X: Burning Bog **Secret Spot 29 **Secret Spot 30 **Secret Spot 31 **Secret Spot 32 **Sparklium Springs *Sector 9: The Final Stretch **Area A: Fragment of Hope Life Category:Planets